All I Ask of You
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: Raoul and Christine on the rooof


"Ladies and gentlemen please remain in your seats. It was an accident, simply an accident."

It was mass pandemonium at the theatre. People were rushing around as the managers of the Opera Populaire tried to calm the frightened audience. But everyone could tell that they were beyond frantic themselves.

The Phantom of the Opera had struck during the production of _Il Muto _and killed Joseph Buquet, a stagehand; hanging his body from the flies in full view of the audience as the ballet girls twirled through their dance.

M. Andres and M. Firmin were at their wits' end with the Opera Ghost and neither of them wanted to admit that they were partly to blame for the current tragedy. They had ignored the Ghost's orders and cast Christine Daaé in the silent role and kept Carlotta in the lead; they were obliged to please the public, not some obscure spirit who wanted to promote Miss Daaé's career.

It was convenient, this death because it was common knowledge that Buquet liked to talk about the Ghost, spread rumors and frighten the ballet girls. This proved that someone was determined to expedite Miss Daaé's career at any cost to the Opera Company, especially since Carlotta had lost her voice during the show.

Another fervent rumor was that Christine's lover was behind the capers. Raoul, the Vicomte de Changy, was the current patron of the Opera House and it was common knowledge that he and Christine had been childhood friends. It wasn't hard to believe that he was fixing things so that Christine could advance from dancer to singer to the Prima Donna. Was he stacking the deck as he pleased since his money was running the theatre?

It sounded plausible, except for the fact that the Ghost had been tormenting the Opera for years before the Vicomte became the patron. And he had been away, sailing the oceans. And he had made it perfectly clear that seeing Christine at the gala had been the first time in years.

Christine supported this claim, reiterating that they had been mere children when she saw Raoul last. The last time had been when her father died. She had gone to live at the dormitories of the Opera House and Raoul lost his connection to music, as Gustave had enjoyed teaching the boy as well as his own daughter.

"Christine! Christine!" Raoul was frantic as he fought his way through the crowd. His goal was the stage. He needed to make sure Christine was alright.

Raoul whispered a silent thank you as Christine pushed past the officers on the stage. She wore a cloak over her gown. No, it was Carlotta's dress Christine was wearing because when the diva had lost her voice Christine had been rushed off to change so that she, the understudy, could perform the part. The ballet girls had been called in to pacify the audience during the wait but then…

Raoul shook the thoughts away and lifted Christine down to the floor. She threw herself into his arms and he embraced her back. Pulling away, Raoul cupped her face. "Christine, are you alright? I was so worried."

Christine was about to answer, but then her hand tightened on his arm. "We can't stay here, it's not safe."

"Not safe? Christine what do you mean?"

"He's listening. He's always listening. And after what happened…"

"Not even a ghost would be dumb enough to stay in a building swarming with police after what he just did. And besides…"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Christine begged. "There are too many people here and I need some air… I need to breathe. The roof! We'll be safe there!"

"The roof! Safe from… Christine!"

But Christine had already darted off so Raoul had no choice but to follow her. She opened a door and ran up the back stairs to the roof. Raoul was on her heels and pulled the door closed behind them.

Christine pulled up the hood on her cloak because there was a light snow falling. She began pacing nervously, always looking around as if someone else had followed them. Moving quickly, Raoul caught her in his strong arms, holding her close from behind. She instantly stilled and covered his hand with hers.

"Christine, nothing can hurt you when I'm here. No one will ever harm you again, I swear it."

Christine's breathing sped up again and her shoulders began to shake. "We can't go back. He'll come after you." Her voice hitched. "He… He'll kill you."

Raoul turned her around and gently wiped the tears from Christine's cheeks. "This man has gone too far. That's all he is, Christine. He's just a man and that makes him fallible. He's tormented this Opera for years and he's taking advantage of you, my darling."

"But…" she sniffled again. "But he's my Angel of Music."

"What kind of Angel murders people, Christine?" Raoul asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "He lives in this place, hides in the shadows and heard you praying to your father. He is obsessed with you, and I won't let him take you away from me again."

"But…" Christine hesitated. "He taught me to sing. He has a voice that haunts my dreams."

"Then I'll take you far away from here. He'll never find us."

Christine wrung her hands. "He told me you'd do this. He said you make me choose the Opera or you. He said he was investing everything in my talent and I wasn't to see you because you'd ruin everything."

"Christine he is trying to turn you against me. I'd never make you give up singing. There are plenty of other opera houses in the world. If singing makes you happy why would I take that away? He is the enemy."

"He's so lost," Christine whispered. "He's all alone and sad. His face… Raoul he can't show his face in public because he… He's badly deformed and that night when I went with him I saw where he lived beyond the underground lake. It was so dark and when I…" she hesitated. "When I saw his face it was hardly a face in that dark."

"It was a dream," Raoul whispered. "Only a dream."

Christine didn't seem to hear him. She walked away from him, lost in her thoughts. "I went through the mirror and there was a lake and a house. And the music… It was so pretty. And so very sad I wanted to cry for him. He let me sing while he played."

Raoul was at a loss. "What… What did you sing?"

"Different things. Compositions that he wrote. Songs from _Romeo & Juliet_ and _Il Muto_… Oh Raoul, he knew! He was planning this."

Raoul moved towards her. "Christine. Christine."

Out of nowhere the wind blew over them. _"Christine…"_

She jumped and spun to face Raoul. "What was that?"

He strode forward and pulled her close. "It's alright, my darling. I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Save me, Raoul," she pleaded. "Save me from my solitude and promise you'll be with me always. This darkness scares me."

"Then don't speak of the dark again," he told her. "Let me be your light. Let my words calm you."

"Say the word and I will follow you anywhere."

Raoul fell to his knees and clutched her hand. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

Christine's eyes were bright. "Say you love me."

"You know I do. "

Standing, Raoul cupped Christine's face again and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Breaking the kiss, Raoul spun her around. Christine's hood fell back as she laughed and the sound of her happy squeals were music to Raoul's ears. And her smile… It was wonderful to see it.

"Christine, I love you, say you'll come away with me."

"Yes," she replied. "After… after tonight I'll have some time. Raoul, bring your horses around to the door. I'll meet you there."

"Why not come with me now?" he asked.

"I need to go back in," Christine explained. "They'll be missing me and with everything they'll worry if I just disappear again."

"Alright," he relented. "But I'll be waiting."

Hand in hand the two went back into the building. And as soon as the door clicked shut a dark figure emerged from behind a statue. His cloak flapped in the breeze and his face was hidden a white mask.

"Oh Christine… Why have you betrayed me?" he whispered. "I would have given you the world and you threw it all away for what? A charming fop? He doesn't love you, he's just enchanted. You were my salvation, my light and now… Oh Christine." Fists clutched tight, the Phantom squared his shoulders. "If this is what you want, so be it. Your lover thinks me a monster, then that is what I shall be. You shall curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!"

The show always goes on, no matter what. Raoul watched the side of the stage as the cast of _Il Muto _took their shaky bows. As the cast stepped back Christine took center stage for her lone bow. She should have been in that role from the start, Raoul was certain of that.

Suddenly a cry from the audience drew Raoul's attention. As several more voices joined in the Vicomte turned his attention to the swinging chandelier as the Opera's Ghost earlier words about Carlotta rushed back to him.

_"Behold, she is singing to bring down the chandelier!"_

"No!"

The chandelier was swinging wildly now and people were rushing through the aisles to get away. Chains snapped and the light fixture plunged down and because of the chains still holding it, it swung towards the stage.

Raoul bolted out from the wings and grabbed Christine, pushing her out of the way as he shielded her body with his. The chandelier shattered on the stage just feet from where Christine had been standing. She was sobbing but Raoul could barely hear her over the sound of his own pounding heart.

All he could think was _I could have lost her. Dear god, I almost lost her._


End file.
